This invention is in the field of fishing plugs, having hook carrying bodies and particularly in the field of plugs having moving elements therein visible through transparent side portions of the plug body. An example of such a plug is found in my own earlier U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,340, issued May 27, 1975 and titled: FISHING LURE.
In the patent the moving elements were shining particles which had no resemblence to anything a fish ordinarily experiences in nature.
It is the object of this invention to improve such lures by providing a fishing plug having the worm-like waving attracters therein, which are held in position to some extent by being fastened at one end to the body of the plug and the free ends of the attracters moving back and forth or up and down, or both, in manners attractive to fish.
Such attracters would be different from worms, although they would be similar in many ways to worms, thereby resembling something which fish experience in nature.
An object of this invention is to provide for the attracters to be economically positioned and fastened in place in the plug before two halves of the plug closed and bonded together, this being preferably done by having a group of attracters attached to a common element, which latter is in turn attached to the thermoplastic body of a plug. Such a common element can be the same piece of material of which the group of flexible attracters are made, the common element then can be perforated, so that when it is fixed in place, either the thermoplastic material of the plug, or the bonding agent can extend through the perforations to firmly attach the common element in place.
Although the attracters can be simply in an empty place in the plug, I prefer the attracters to be received in fluid, which incompletely fills the space around the attracters so that the fluid will move freely, causing the attracters to move because of being moved by the fluid.